A Night to Remember
by Sakura Peacewinter
Summary: This is my first and one messed up DBZ fanfic, but it's funny. The only problem with it is it's kinda choppy, but please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, ok.  
  
Dragon Ball Z: A Night to Remember  
  
This is the first ever DBZ fanfic I've written. It's messed up and might stink a little 'cause I wrote it a couple years ago, but it's funny so enjoy! =^_^=  
  
"So Friday, right?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"Correct," Bulma answered from the other end of the line. "This'll be great! Goku and Vegeta won't know what hit 'em! Ha ha!"  
"Yeah," Chi-Chi agreed. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces if all goes well! Ha ha!"  
"Especially Vegeta's!" Bulma exclaimed. "He'd be dumbstruck!"  
"Bulma, I'm home!" Chi-Chi heard a voice call out in the background.  
"Gotta go, see yah Friday," Bulma said.  
"See yah," Chi-Chi told her, then hung up. "Gohan!" she called.  
Gohan came running into the kitchen then.  
"Yeah, Mom?" Gohan asked.  
"Are you free Friday night? Goten and Trunks need a babysitter," Chi- Chi asked.  
"Videl and I planned to train for the upcoming martial arts tournament, but-" Gohan was cut off.  
"Great! They'll probably practice, too, but please check on them once in a while," Chi-Chi instructed.  
"Sure," Gohan gave in.  
"Now where did your father and brother get to? They should have been back by now!" Chi-Chi furrowed her eyebrow.  
She stepped outside with Gohan just as Goku and Goten came walking through the trees.  
"Sorry we're late, Chi-Chi, but the fish were hiding and were being stubborn," Goku explained. "You should see Goten's catch, though, it's huge!"  
"Probably not nearly enough to feed you three," Chi-Chi smiled.  
"Nope, but it's really big!" Goten brought the fish sideways so that Gohan and Chi-Chi could get a full view of it.  
"Alright, Goten! Bet it'll taste really good!" Gohan laughed.  
"Of course! Nothing's better than your mother's cooking!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, causing the three boys to laugh. "Now you two go get changed while I cook."  
"Okay," Goku and Goten said together.  
"Oh, and Goten," Chi-Chi started, "how would you like for Trunks to come over on Friday?"  
"Really? Yeah!" Goten shouted joyously.  
"Okay," Chi-Chi laughed, "now go and get changed.  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp. . .  
"Vegeta, we're going out on Friday and I want you to be on your best behavior," Bulma said sternly to her husband as she was preparing dinner.  
"With whom?" Vegeta asked curiously as he snatched an apple from the countertop.  
"With Goku and Chi-Chi, that's who," Bulma answered, barely able to contain the laugh that was rising within her.  
"Again?! That's the second time this week!" Vegeta replied.  
Just then Trunks walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey Dad, what're you yelling about?" he asked curiously as he poured himself a glass of milk.  
"Nothing, honey," Bulma quickly answered before Vegeta could say anything. "How would you like to spend this Friday with Goten?"  
"Really? Cool!" Trunks hopped up and down, nearly spilling his milk everywhere. "Alright! Yippee!"  
"Trunks, calm down, you might, oh wait, what am I saying? Just try not to break anything," Bulma replied.  
Three days later. . .  
"Come on, Goku, they'll be here any minute!" Chi-Chi yelled into the kitchen.  
"Sorry, Chi-Chi, but I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed as he entered the living room carrying six snacks in his left hand.  
"We'll be eating out, so quit chowing down," Chi-Chi scolded as she walked over and took five of the snacks, for Goku had already opened the package of Twinkies in his possession.  
They then heard a knock at the door.  
"That must be them," Chi-Chi walked over to the door to open it, still with the snacks in her hand, and found Videl standing outside. "Oh, hi, Videl! Gohan's in the kitchen eating right now."  
"Hello, Chi-Chi. Hi, Goku," Videl greeted as she headed towards the kitchen. "Nice seeing you!"  
"And you!" Chi-Chi told her as she stood with the door still open. "What a nice young lady."  
When she turned to close the door, she found Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta, in his usual mood, standing there.  
"Oh, hi guys!" Chi-Chi greeted still with the snacks in her hand. "Trunks, Goten is eating if you'd like to join him and Gohan. Videl's here, too."  
"Okay!" Trunks said with a large smile.  
"Oh, and take these, too, please," Chi-Chi gave Trunks the five snacks she held.  
He hurried into the kitchen to start eating.  
"Well, shall we go?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"Yeah," Bulma answered.  
They shut the door and headed off to a restaurant/bar. Vegeta and Goku ordered two of everything on the menu while Bulma and Chi-Chi ordered a salad and water. The waiter stood dumbstruck as Vegeta and Goku ordered seconds and thirds of everything, wondering where the hell they put it all. Bulma then declared that she had to go to the bathroom and Chi-Chi went with her.  
"Time to set our plan into action," Chi-Chi declared as she straightened her hair.  
"This is going to be a night to remember," Bulma said while opening a capsule which contained a small hand-held video camera.  
They returned to the table, where Bulma told Goku and Vegeta that she was going to get them something to drink. She ordered twenty beers and returned to the table with them. Vegeta and Goku drank them swiftly.  
"Oh, you guys," Bulma said in a teasing voice after letting the alcohol take affect, "it's karaoke night. Anybody want to go?"  
"Oh, me me!" Vegeta and Goku jumped at the idea.  
"Rock-Paper-Scissors," Vegeta suggested to settle the dispute.  
Goku agreed and lost. Vegeta waited until the guy that was signing was done to go up. He sang "Can't Buy Me Love" by The Beatles while Bulma videotaped and Chi-Chi laughed hysterically. When Vegeta had finished, Goku hurried up. He sang "Blue Suede Shoes" by Elvis, shaking his hips as he sang. Chi-Chi and Bulma were practically in tears and their sides were aching at this. Goku returned when he had finished. Bulma ordered more beers while Goku and Vegeta whispered about something.  
"Here you go, guys, drink up," Bulma said as she handed them the bottles after they had finished with their whispered conversation.  
After a woman had finished with her singing, Goku and Vegeta bounded to the stage.  
"This one is for our wives," they said together.  
"Oh, those guys can be so sweet," Chi-Chi said, a little red in the cheeks.  
"Aren't they," Bulma sighed, resting her head upon her left hand as her right hand held the video camera.  
They sang "It's Gonna Be Me" by N*SYNC. When the two had finished Bulma paid the tab and they left. On the way back, Chi-Chi recorded Goku and Vegeta as they sat with their arms around each other and a beer in one hand singing "Shake it Up" by The Carrs while Bulma drove. They all stayed over at Goku and Chi-Chi's where they found Gohan, Goten, and Trunks fast asleep and Videl gone.  
The next day. . .  
"Good morning, you two," Bulma said cheerfully as Goku and Vegeta entered the kitchen.  
"Here, eat up," Chi-Chi pushed plates piled high with pancakes into Goku and Vegeta's hands.  
"Chi-Chi, my head is killing me, is there any aspirin?" Goku asked as he scratched his head with his free hand, his shirt unbuttoned halfway.  
"Yes, my head is killing me as well," Vegeta agreed as he shoved a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth.  
"Here," Chi-Chi handed them each a glass of water and two aspirin. "I can't believe those three are still asleep."  
"Yeah, they must've been up late training," Bulma added.  
"We're up now," a voice called out behind the four.  
They turned to find Gohan, Goten, and Trunks standing in the entrance of the kitchen.  
"Good! Now that you're all up, we've got something to show you," Chi- Chi replied.  
They all made their way into the living room where Bulma put a tape into the VCR. It was the previous night's recording and, while Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Trunks were all laughing, Vegeta stood in a far corner red with fury and embarrassment.  
"That. . .ha ha. . .was you, Dad? He he!" Trunks laughed.  
"No! You must be mistaken! I would never sing with Kakarott, let alone sing at all!" Vegeta exclaimed as he flushed brighter. "Bulma, I hold you responsible for this. . .this. . .insanity!"  
"Oh, I was in on it, too, yah know," Chi-Chi told him.  
It finally reached the part in the car when Vegeta couldn't take any more of it and stormed out. While flying back to Capsule Corp, Vegeta thought -I have never, in my whole life, been so humiliated!-  
  
The End  
  
That's it! It's really choppy, in my opinion, but it's still good. Hope you liked it, review please! My next DBZ fanfic will be "The Day Vegeta Defied Chi-Chi." I can't say anymore, but it's funny. Watch for updates!  
  
Sakura =^_^= 


End file.
